


Angel's guardian

by Lisa_Volturi



Series: Angel's guardian [1]
Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Beta Wanted, Care/Support, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Greece, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Philosophy, Romance, Songfic, Translation Available, really need BETA who will have a lot of willpower to find and correct my million of mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Volturi/pseuds/Lisa_Volturi
Summary: It was dark, relatively quiet and calm. Only the head and back ached terribly for some reason. I tried to open my eyes, but the first time nothing came out. But when I finally managed, the first thing I saw, besides the bright blue sky, was a beautiful worried face framed by golden hair.- I died and went to heaven?The woman above me shook her head with concern and dismay. Something cold touched my forehead. I breathed out quietly at the pleasant sensation. - Then why do I see an angel?
Relationships: Bill Anderson/Rosie Mulligan, Donna Sheridan/Original Female Character, Sam Carmichael/Donna Sheridan, Sky Rymand/Sophie Sheridan
Series: Angel's guardian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011162
Kudos: 2





	Angel's guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soniapriestly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniapriestly/gifts), [The_Literary_Assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Literary_Assassin/gifts).



> 1) I do not know how, but the story appeared itself in my head while I was listening to one song on repeat.
> 
> 2) The events of the film have been changed due to requiring of the author, so do not be surprised at some inconsistencies.
> 
> 3) I am writing in the first person for the first time, so I am apologizing for any possible jambs. I accept criticism in form of sneakers or sandals of size 39;)
> 
> 4) This is the collection of songs mentioned in the story, one way or another. They are recommended to listen while you read some scenes so that you can fully immerse yourself in the atmosphere: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqRCdwiIs4PLeLIrglA9PfgGr2BKsBh3o
> 
> 5) I do not own characters (except for the main one) or main plot. The only thing that is mine is the idea and my own story based a little on the film.

The world was on fire, and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
No, I don't wanna fall in love  
No, I don't wanna fall in love  
With you  
Ursine Vulpine feat. Annaca — Wicked Game

It was dark, relatively quiet, and calm. Only the head and back ached terribly for some reason. I tried to open my eyes, but the first time nothing came out.  
Suddenly I heard at first quiet, but then louder and louder as if approaching voices, from which my head ached even more. Still, it was they who gave me more strength, and I finally managed to lift my multi-toned eyelids by sensations.

The first thing I saw, besides the bright blue sky, was a beautiful worried face framed by golden hair.

\- I died and went to heaven?

The woman above me shook her head with concern and dismay. Something cold touched my forehead. I breathed out quietly at the pleasant sensation. - Then why do I see an angel?

\- Are you okay? What's your name? How did you get here? - Asked the "angel" quietly. Someone I hadn't noticed right away helped me to sit up. I sucked in a loud breath through gritted teeth. The back sharply made itself known. It felt like someone had hit it hard with a whip a couple of times.

\- Sorry, can you repeat it, please? And a little slower. - I asked just as quietly, rubbing my head. The pain gradually faded away, and memories began to appear in my head. I blinked a couple of times and looked closely at the woman in front of me.

"Wait a minute. What the?!" - I shook my head from side to side, closing my eyes. Then I pinched myself more for fidelity. - "It seems not a dream ..."

\- So. - Already out loud, I said slowly, once again carefully looking around and recognizing the rather remarkable interior, then again turned to the blond woman. - I am clearly not quite all right because I do not understand how I got here.

\- Do you know where you are? - The woman asked again, sitting next to me on the tile and peering into my face.

I pursed my lips, not knowing the best way to answer this question. I knew where I was, but I didn't know how to explain this knowledge. Moreover, how to explain that I know who is in front of me if she has never seen me before.

I humped one's shoulders and ruffled my long hair nervously, then smiled just as apprehensively and helplessly.

\- It's hard to explain, but I seem to guess. - Obviously feeling my awkwardness and unwillingness to discuss this topic, the woman retreated.

\- Well, you can tell me later: I think you need to rest. By the way, you never said your name. - Donna, and it was she, helped me up. I sighed heavily as my entire body was laced with aches and pains.

\- Lillian. - I said quietly. - I have a feeling that I was stroked a violent blow by someone.

One of the women beside me spoke quietly and anxiously in Greek. I first looked inquiringly at her and then turned my gaze to Donna. She bit her lower lip, clearly not knowing how to accurately translate what was said into English.

\- She says that she seemed to see you emerge from nowhere, and as if you fell either from a tree or from the sky. This is probably why the body hurts. From hitting the ground.

\- More and more interesting... - I quietly muttered and closed my eyes.

"Silly me thought I had no room for wonder anymore." - I'll think about how I ended up here sometime later, but here's why... I have no idea at all.

\- You're Donna Sh… Shredian? Sheri… Oh, right! Sheridan. - I said, half questioning, half assertive, trying to stretch my aching right shoulder.

\- Yes... - She looked at me in surprise.

\- Can I just lie down somewhere and drink some water, and then we can try to discuss everything? I'm just like you, with no idea what's going on here, angel.

\- I'm not an angel. - The woman replied softly, and then turned to the three other women around us and quickly said something to them in Greek.

\- Angel-angel. But if you don't want to be, I will call you a goddess. - I chuckled, looking at her surprised and slightly flushed face.

\- Better an angel. - She smiled in response to my smile, and then, gently placing her hand between my shoulder blades, she led us towards the kitchen. - Come on, I think it won't hurt you and me to eat at least a bit of food now. You showed up just in time for dinner. - We both laughed at how ideally this phrase fits here. - I asked them to prepare a room for you. My hotel is closed now, so there must be some free apartments for you to drop in.

\- But I do not want to impose...

\- Well, where will you go then? - The woman chuckled as she opened the kitchen door.

\- Reasonable. - I sighed heavily, throwing back the strands of hair that had fallen on my face. I took the plate and cutlery from Donna's hands. - Thank you. And for the room too. I don't know how I can pay you back. Maybe I can help you with something. Well, I don't know, with cleaning or cooking?

\- Don't be ridiculous, Lillian, you're a guest. - Donna took two glasses from the top shelf and poured us both cold water with lemon. - It's best in this heat. - I nodded, agreeing with her last statement.

\- But I insist with help. I'm just not sure that I can go anywhere yet. I don't think I have any things with me except myself. After all, I have no idea how I ended up here... - Ended quietly, cutting off and putting on a plate of stewed salmon and vegetables.

We finished preparing for dinner in silence and then walked back out into the courtyard, where we sat at one of the cosy tables in the shade of the awning.

\- Let's talk about this in the evening. - Donna suggested when we finally put the plates and glasses on the table. - After lunch, I'll show you where you'll live for now, and then I'll have to go down to the port for supplies. - If you want, I can take you with me, at the same time I will show you the way to the beach. So you can go swimming if you decide to. Also, I think you and my daughter will be about the same size, although she is clearly malnourished. Maybe something looser will do. I'll look at the other sets of clothes as well. Perhaps I will find something from my attire. - I embarrassingly bent my head down to the plate.

I cannot disagree that I have a particular passion for food. However, lately, I had always tried to control myself. I even managed to lose weight. Likewise, I succeeded in fitting my not so skinny ass into size 40 jeans and was already moving forward with seven-league steps towards 38.

\- Thanks again, you don't have to… - I trailed off under her piercing gaze. - Okay. Thanks. And I will gladly go with you, only I will swim some other time. 'Cause, my back still hurts a little. So, I'd rather help with loading, or where my help may be required.

\- Gods, I completely forgot about your back, I can call a doctor if you want. - Worriedly suggested the woman, looking at me intently: she was clearly looking for signs if I was experiencing any sort of pain.

\- No, no, it is getting easier already. I don't think it is necessary for you... But I appreciate your concern. - I briefly touched her hands clasped on the table. - I am very grateful. For everything. And the fact that you are helping a complete stranger who magically happened to be here too... You are a good person, Donna. More. You are wonderful. It is an honour for me to meet you personally. - I bit my lip, carefully viewing the woman in front of me.

The wavy golden curls were gathered in the back with a coral hairpin. Only a few strands escaped her captivity and fell on her face, which expressed deep thoughtfulness and confusion. Still, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, next to laughing wrinkles, from an unexpected compliment. The Lady of the Hotel raised her head and looked at me with deep grey-blue eyes, in which I could see a desire to penetrate the enigma. Or at least solve a difficult Sudoku.  
The woman sighed and closed her eyes for a moment: she was obviously trying to figure out how to answer, so far without touching the topic, which we decided to postpone until evening.

\- Well, Lillian, it is a pleasure to meet you. - She held out her hand to me to shake hands. I shook the elegant brush back with a smile.

\- Pleasure is mine. Thanks for lunch, by the way, the food is delicious. I haven't eaten fresh fish for a long time. - I giggled into a fist at the raised eyebrows of my companion. - Well, you know, freshly caught. Of course, I ate fresh fish. Well, I mean, cooked freshly caught fish. Damn, now that's messed up. - I tousled the hair on the back of my head again, as I always did when I was confused.

\- I understand. - The beautiful woman in front of me laughed, getting up from the table and immediately collecting our dishes. But I immediately intercepted and took everything myself. I felt bad about the fact that she fed and provided a place of residence, and I couldn't pay her back.

We returned to the kitchen, where I quickly washed our dishes and, with Donna's help, put them back in place. Unfortunately, I did not manage to remember where everything should be from the first time here not so long ago.

When Donna finished, she waved her hand to me to follow her. I obeyed unquestioningly, turning my head in all directions as I walked, trying to see everything as best as possible. Everywhere we walked, I could see small white buildings, Greeks walking about their business, quietly talking about something among themselves, and a huge amount of various greenery.  
Everything created an inexplicable feeling of comfort. I wanted to sit somewhere in the shade in a rocking chair, turn on relaxing music, and appreciate all this magnificence.

I made a note of this thought: if Donna or someone suddenly has an extra paper with pencils, then maybe I'll draw myself a couple of landscapes as a keepsake. And portraits. A couple of portraits are definitely required. Couldn't do it without them.  
I sighed happily and then tried to fancy a little sea air as deeply into my lungs as possible. How long haven't I been to the sea. And how wonderful it is here!

I returned from my thoughts back to earth when I heard my guide was speaking to me.

\- Sorry, I was a little distracted by all... this. - I pin-pointed with my hand space around us, highlighting the view from the window, next to which we stopped.

\- I understand, that's the reason why I stayed here when I first came here. - Donna smiled at the memories of that visit to the island. - I was speaking about my daughter. Soph and her fiancé are now in Athens. They are arriving in two weeks. And in three weeks...

\- They have a wedding. - I finished for her, nodding understandingly, but immediately flinched under the woman's watchful gaze. I instantly had the feeling that she was looking into my very soul. - Talk for the evening. - I added quietly, raising both hands.

\- Fine. And I should probably stop being surprised. - More for herself than for anyone else, said Donna as we were on our way. - So. Here is Soph's and her fiancé's, Sky, room. Her friends, who are also due to arrive in two weeks, will stop in the opposite. Further here two chambers will be occupied by two good friends of mine, Tanya and Rosie. Well, here is my room on the left and on the contrary - free one. Sophie used to live here when she was younger, but then she wanted to take a bedroom, from which it was possible to climb out through the window on a tree. - We stepped together into a small but rather cosy, bright room with a large window near the wardrobe.

I smiled as I imagined this action. Probably, if I were five years younger, I would also prefer a room with a tree-stairs. But now... A view of a small town and the sea in the distance... This must be my paradise.

\- There are, of course, rooms in the attic, but they require substantial cleaning since we have slightly let things go over the last month. It's all because the hotel was closed due to... - The woman fell silent, not knowing how best to explain what she didn't seem to discuss.

\- It's all right, I understand. - I myself had huge problems with funds before the relocation. If my father had not supported, it would have been a box for me.

\- Yes? Oh, right... Okay, let's go. Well, the first floor is still busy. I also sublet another building for workers. And for wedding assistants. Even though it is three weeks - many things are needed to be done now. - Donna opened the door of the wardrobe and carefully examined all the contents. - Do you prefer shorts or dresses?

\- A little bit of both, to be honest. It depends on my mood. - I shrugged my shoulders as an apology, not knowing why I was apologizing at all.

\- Then it only simplifies the matter. - She pulled out relatively oversized sand-coloured shorts and a lilac T-shirt and held them before me. - I think they should fit. Hats, if you want to cover your head with something from the heat, are here. - Standing up on her toes, she pointed to several hats and caps lying on the closet. - Now, shoes... What size are you?

\- Thirty-ninth. - I gently took the clothes from her hands and laid them on the bed behind me.

\- Today is your lucky day. I've also thirty-nine, so it should cover you for a little while. Sandals or sneakers?

\- It doesn't matter, to be honest. - I smiled gratefully.

\- Okay, I'll bring it right now, and then I'll leave you. See you downstairs in twenty minutes. - I silently nodded, and then slowly sat down in a chair by the window and closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling clean air. Before I could reflect on anything, Donna had already returned with a pair of sandals and sneakers in her hands. - I haven't worn them for a long time, so... Here you go. - She put both pairs by the door. - If you happen to need anything, I'm directly opposite.

\- Thank you. - Softly, but putting all my gratitude, I uttered, looking into the blue eyes above me. - It means world me. - The blonde woman silently nodded and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

***

When I was wiping wet hair with a towel, after I'd returned from a relatively active day at the beach, I heard a soft knock at the door.

\- One second. - I asked loudly, running my fingers a couple of times between the strands, and then collecting them in a bun. That way, they will dry longer, but for now, they will not interfere. After hanging a wet towel on the back of a chair by the opened window and searching around the bed for my pair of glasses, which for some reason I had thrown there before the shower, I went to the door and smiled at the woman who was waiting for me behind it. - Hello, sorry it took so long. Shower, bath, sea, and in general everything to do with water is my weakness.

\- You can have my car so you can go to the sea and wash yourself in the evenings. Otherwise, I'm afraid the water bill will increase several times. - Donna chuckled as we headed downstairs together. - If I can recall correctly, there is even a public shower somewhere.

\- As tempting as the offer to move to the beach may sound, let me refuse. - I squeezed out through laughter, but then added in a more serious tone: - And, unfortunately, I haven't passed my license yet, and I can only drive a moped a little. There was no time, desire, and, in fact, no need.

We walked out of the building, and I breathed in the cool evening air with pleasure. Although it was still hot outside because of the heat accumulated during the day, it was at least not as muggy as a couple of hours ago. I never liked stuffiness and therefore always tried to wait out the sun somewhere in the shade and coolness. Now the sun was hovering somewhere over the mountains and was rapidly leaning towards the horizon.

\- Well then, tomorrow I will show you some free bicycles so you can safely ride. Island map...

\- You already gave it to me. Thank you. - I touched woman's shoulder gratefully. She smiled as she straightened the strap of her denim overalls that had slipped off her left shoulder.

\- Good. - She nodded and opened the door to the kitchen, where there were two women discussing something with each other.

\- Με συγχωρείς. - Donna said, taking out a tray from somewhere on the side and putting everything she needed there. - Do you want any fruit? - She turned to me. I came a little closer and examined the offered assortment.

\- Mmm, one pear, thanks.

Collecting everything she needs on a tray and leaving the delivery of drinks to the table on me, Donna left the kitchen. After a couple of moments that it took me to pour the juice into two glasses, I followed her.

Before leaving, I heard one of the women with a sigh whispering to another: "Συνέχεια συμβαίνουν περίεργα πράματα εδώ". And the second woman asked her companion something: "Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς?" The continuation of the conversation I couldn't hear. Even if I did, it would not give me anything. Since my knowledge of the Greek language was zero, well, or close to this mark.

Well, it's not like learning Latin at school years ago is the knowledge that can be used in conversation. Even more so, the language has long since become obsolete. Besides, Greek is quite different from it.

When I sat down at the table opposite Donna, I sighed sadly. The memory of the past, in a rather crude manner, reminded me that this dinner might not go very smoothly. Because try to explain what you yourself do not understand.

\- I don't know where to start. - I admitted quietly after about ten minutes, looking at the feta cheese salad. After I had chewed another portion, I raised my head and look at the silent woman in front of me. - Can we maybe do it the old-fashioned way? - Donna raised her eyebrows in a silent question. - Well ... You ask a question, and I try to answer it as honestly as possible? - She just nodded silently, looking thoughtfully, and I terribly wanted to fidget in the chair from this piercing gaze.

\- Who are you? - I could not resist and chuckled a couple of times.

\- Good question. - I pulled a hard-thinking face. - Well, I'm probably a man, even a woman. Although I am more of a girl. I'm twenty-five. I have recently graduated from the institute as a philologist and am now writing a book. The full name is Lillian Maria Darling. Before I ended up magically here, I had lived in Austria. And I have no idea how it happened. The last thing I could remember was that I fell asleep on the couch in my studio when... Hmmm... Now, this is interesting. It turns out that I have moved not only in space but also in time... - I clasped my hands in the lock in front of me and dropped my chin on them.

\- Is it 2008 now? - Clarified I while trying to remember whether the film was released this year or 2006.

\- Summer of 2008. More precisely, June 28. - The golden-haired beauty nodded with shock on her face. The scale of this... clearly fucked-up situation was beginning to dawn on her.

\- M'kay, I never thought it was possible, but I was transported here from 2012. Wow. Oh my Gosh!

\- But... - Donna spoke quietly and peered at me.

\- Yeah, I know. Impossible. - I nodded to add weight to my words. - But as the saying goes: "The impossible is possible. The main thing is to believe in what could happen." Though I don't really remember where it came from and if it's even said that way. - I rubbed my neck. - I can't know for sure, since I don't know myself. Though, it seems that I was thrown into a parallel universe or something like that, because some future events, including your daughter's wedding, are happening in a movie. Filmed in 2008. Well, that's why I know who you are, where I am, and that your daughter is getting married. Likewise, I am aware you and your friends have created the Dynamos group. This is the kind of thing I can recall right now since I seem to have fallen asleep at the very beginning of the film. The day, and the whole week, was terribly stressful with the search for a part-time job...

\- So, technically, you can tell my future? - Donna wondered in an even voice and drank some juice from a glass. The first shock had already left her face, and she looked more pensive than surprised. Well, if I had been in her position, I would have been a little self-conscious too.

\- Mmm, only from what I remember, since I haven't seen the movie in a while and most of its contains simply disappeared from my head. But so, it happens with everything that I consider unnecessary information. - I chopped red pepper on a fork and, after turning it a little, ate it. At the same time, I decided not to say that the main plot I remember. And I won't tell Donna anything significant either. Knowledge of the future according to all the canons of books and films led to nothing good.

\- Okay, then we will try not to bring up the topic. - We sealed our promise with the clink of glasses. - I think the question is "How is this possible?" can be omitted. Why... Do you have any ideas?

I shook my head. - "It's not like I have to save someone or to perform the heroic act. Well, or for what else people usually end up in other worlds. Everything seems to be fine here. Even if Donna's having trouble with the hotel right now, but later one of her exes will appear... Sam, if I remember his name correctly… So she will marry him, and he will help with hotel management."  
Things were getting a little strange...

\- So far, none, maybe later I will figure out. We will. - I looked up from the plate. - You know, it amazes me how insanely normal you perceive this whole... situation. - I drew my wrist around me.

\- Well, I don't think there is any point in worrying or being nervous. At least for me. - Donna grinned, looking at me with mischief in her eyes. - You are already being discussed with might and main by the local people. I'm afraid you're about to become a local legend, and you'll be fighting off those who are particularly interested in you. A lot of local residents can be pretty... stubborn and persistent. - Sheridan tried to find the most appropriate description for her cohabitants.

\- Thanks, that's soo comforting. - I sipped a little more juice and turned my gaze to the sea, which looked lifeless and dark because of the almost set sun. - Since we discussed the most exciting things for you, I think we should decide how I can repay you for the food and comfort you've provided.

\- We've been over this...

\- And I will insist again. - I interrupted woman almost immediately, even slightly raising my free left hand in protest. - I know, - with a particular emphasis on this word, I continued, - that you certainly could use a couple of hands to help, especially since I don't have to be paid. At least you will have more free time. Besides, even if I don't know something, I'm a fast learner. All I need is someone who can show me how to do things right.

We looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. But finally, my interlocutor lowered her face into the palm of her hand with a heavy sigh.

\- God, what a day...

\- And don't tell me, - I tried to hold back my laughter so I wouldn't look like an insensitive person who doesn't care about the emotional state of the people around me. A quiet laugh still escaped. - So, do we have a deal?

\- Fine. - Donna put her hands in front of her, indicating that the subject is closed. - Tomorrow I'll introduce you to your namesake, Maria, who is in charge of the kitchen, restaurant and bar, she speaks relatively good English. By the way, so are you. I take it it's not your native tongue?

\- Yes, my native language is German, but we study English almost beyond preschool age, so there was time to learn it at least at a more or less conversational level. - I bit my lip because I knew that my knowledge was far from the ideal. Though so far I understood everything, I've been told, so my own powers have been clearly underestimated. I got a distinct feeling Donna was reading my mind as she said with a smile:

\- I wouldn't have even noticed if you hadn't told me he wasn't a native.

\- A couple of years of practice and you can do crazy things, - I winked at her, which caused, to my surprise and pleasure, a slight blush on her cheeks.

\- All right, uh, Frank, who is in charge of the technical condition of the hotel, will be here in three days. So, while he is not there, the cases when something breaks, tears, falls, explodes - yes, and this happens - are in my competence. As you mentioned earlier, through years of practice, you will learn how to fix plumbing or paint walls and beyond.

\- Well, I already know how to paint the walls. I sometimes drew on my walls, and then painted it over white again, - I answered Donna's puzzled look. - By the way, do you have any sheets of paper or a notebook I can use? I just would like, since there is time to start writing. Well, or continue writing the book. It depends on how you look at it. Anyway, if you have blank paper and pencils, then you'll be my most favourite person in the world. Drawing is my second most crucial passion after sleep, well, and after water in all its forms, and after eating...

\- I get it, - my interlocutor laughed quietly, and I noticed by her slightly lowered shoulders and free posture that she was finally able to completely relax for the whole day. - I'll see what I can find, but I can't promise anything.

\- Thank you very much, anyways.

\- I don't remember anyone thanking me so many times a day. However, I can't help but admit it's rather pleasurable. - She laughed softly and began to put all the dishes back on the tray. After finishing my orange juice, I put the glass on the tray and picked it up again before Donna could take it.

\- And you deserve this and so much more, angel, - I winked at the confused woman and went to the kitchen, whistling to myself some kind of easy, cheerful tune.

The day may have started out oddly enough, but it's definitely ended great, no less.

***

The days passed unnoticed. And, to my own and others' surprise, I relatively quickly integrated into the quiet local life on the small Greek island Kalokairi. I had to get up, by my standards, quite early: every day at nine in the morning, and not as usual at eleven. I blamed it on the clean sea air and the peaceful and relaxing atmosphere.

I had no recollection of the last time I allowed myself to unwind so much and do non-brain-straining work. Moreover, so that my few working brain cells would not be overgrown with moss, I sat down to write my detective book. Actually, I was trying to remember in great detail what I had already written. Nevertheless, I was occupied with this at lunchtime unless I spent some time on the beach or doodled various sketches of the surroundings in my notebook.

Donna, as promised, introduced me to Maria, who became a kind of translator between the rest of her assistants and me. Although she was a stingy woman to communicate, she was exceptionally kind. Maria explained to me - dull and utterly ignorant of cooking - that I needed to cut the onions quick and clean. Then tears won't flow like a stream.

Likewise, I could really use a little practice in cutting. Otherwise, I spend half an hour on a plain-fried onion with garlic and carrots. Not to mention the more complicated dishes. I managed to cook an ordinary vegetable soup in three or even four hours.  
Well, at least on the advice of Maria, I started in advance. Lunch was only half an hour late.

Frank turned out to be a very nice old man with a moustache and a bald head, who gave me the same excursion as Donna on my second day here. Except he showed all the places that require close attention and accuracy. He also explained how everything works here and who's in charge of everything.

Frank told me he was there when Donna first came and settled here and then took over the management of the hotel from an elderly couple. I listened with pleasure and interest to various funny (and not only) stories about «Miss Donna», as Frank always called her, which really touched me.

When I was talking to a woman, sitting in her room with tea one evening, she confessed that Frank had become like a father to her over the long thirty years of acquaintance.

Back then, I choked on my tea and appraisingly examined the woman from head to toe. Somehow I kind of forgot that she was probably in her fifties.

\- Come on?! There's no way you are fifty! Well, I think it is somewhere in that area. Because you would hardly have been able to go anywhere alone until you were eighteen. Add thirty - you get forty-eight. So, it's about ... - Of course, I knew this wasn't the kind of conversation women like to have. I do not appreciate it myself, but for some reason, it seemed insanely significant at the time.

\- Fifty-three.

\- What? No way! You like forty years old. Maximum. Honestly, - I closed my opened-in-shock mouth, and after I had blinked a couple of times, I looked again at the woman sitting cross-legged on the bed and watched at her face closely. Sure, the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth betrayed her age on closer inspection, but she couldn't be in her fifties. How?! - What kind of magic is this? - Imperceptibly for myself, I said aloud.

The pursed lips of the lady opposite me slowly formed into a wide smile. She sipped some tea, not taking her playful eyes off me.  
To be fair, I didn't know what to say now. I never thought about it before. Indeed, is age an obstacle to communication and, probably, to some semblance of friendship between people? Probably not.  
So, I tried to get this thought out of my head and to focus on something else. But first...

\- I can say for sure that among all the women I met and believe me - there was many - you look prettier than everyone else. - I raised my mug of jasmine tea in saluting her.

\- How unlucky was your life back then. - She retorted. I knew from the trembling tips of her lips that she was barely holding back a laugh. Well, I certainly won't hold back mine. And it turns out my laughter can be contagious.

***

The days passed ablur, turning into weeks. I no longer thought about my "past" life every day and simply started to enjoy the present. Why dwell on something that might occur at the end - if that's still going to happen - when at the same time you can enjoy many things. For instance, a homemade strawberry milkshake.

Gods, he tastes incredible. Marta, that was the name of one Greek woman, had a whole sea of beds with strawberries. And so I begged her for a personal bucket of strawberries in exchange for help in the garden.

And yes, probably, just from an excess of free time due to the lack of any electronic communication with the outside world, I was able to persuade Donna to give me half an hour or an hour a day Greek lessons. It all depended on the extent of the woman's employment.

At times, when she even had free time but looked no better than a dead man who rose from the grave, I would come to her room for an hour, turn on some relaxing music, sit in a rocking chair and draw, quietly mumbling something to myself.

Donna sometimes, when she found herself in capability, talked to me about different things. Whether what she or I could get done in a day, what her daughter or friends wrote to her, or what else she would like to do.

I listened with a smile to her gentle, warm voice, sometimes even falling asleep before she did. What amazed me the most was that the woman never spoke out against my stay in her room, although I specifically checked with her every time. Because I knew that I could be quite... forward. Of course, I was not with her from morning to night and not every day... Only two or three times a week.

And in order to somehow repay for the evening hours of study and me-tolerance, I offered to teach her German. Still, she refused with a laugh, referring to the fact that at her age it is much more difficult to learn the new language. Moreover, it is unlikely that it will ever come in handy. However, she agreed to think about it after the wedding. Because Sophie wrote to her that she and Sky want to travel, so she will have free time that she used to spend with her daughter before.

The woman did not say, but I could see she was happy to have someone around for a while because even among the crowd, it sometimes feels lonely.  
And, to be honest, I was incredibly glad that I could find someone in this strange world with whom I could sit quietly and enjoy the sounds of nature. Well, or music. And also discuss such ecumenical issues as the fact that Κύριε Antonio's fish will be tastier than that of Κύριε Nate's. Which is surprising, because they catch the same fish, although the first mister might have clearly mastered the skills of pickling better than another.

And just like this, two weeks passed unnoticed, and one morning I ran into another blonde on the second floor. I even jumped up from surprise and put my right hand to heart:

\- My God, look who it is! And everyone loves to show up unexpectedly - probably Donna would have laughed if she had heard who was saying what. After all, it was me who appeared here all of a sudden. Also, Sophie lives here. I knew that she would arrive any day, but somehow, I lost track of time. Now I was carefully examining the beautiful, skinny girl in front of me, who was only a couple of years younger than me. - Hi, - I held out my hand in greeting the shocked girl. She continued to stand silently and examine me as if I was the eighth Wonder of the World.

I looked at myself from head to toe. I think I look okay. Dressed, of course, in one of Donna's old denim overalls and a light blue T-shirt I bought at one of the little shops in town. The woman, despite my objections, gave me some money, arguing that I am more than making up for it by helping to keep track of the hotel. After ten minutes of arguing, I gave up, but I started to put myself through a lot more work.

But then it finally dawned on me why the young woman could be so surprised. Donna decided to shift from her shoulders the story of my appearance to mine. "Gee, thanks..." - After I had postponed thoughts of revenge for later, I charmingly smiled at the blonde in front of me and held out my hand again.

\- Hi, Sophie. I'm Lillian. As I understand it, your mother didn't tell you anything about me. - I rattled and, gently hugging the girl standing in a stupor by the shoulders, led her down, like Donna herself once did. From my own experience, I now knew that new information is perfectly absorbed with food. With food in general, the sun is brighter, the water is colder, and the grass is greener.

\- Bloody hell... - This was the first thing I heard from Sophie after a short retelling of how I had gotten here, who I am, and what I have been doing here for the last two weeks.

\- By the way, yes... Congratulations on your engagement, well, and an upcoming wedding. I can hope that you will tell Skye everything since I have neither the desire nor the strength to retell the same story twenty times. You can also tell your friends everything whatever you think is right... But I am not sure your mother will tell Tanya and Rosie herself. I think she will hang everything on me again. - I scratched my neck thoughtfully. "We really need to finally come up with a shorter version of the events that happened; otherwise, we can dine separately with each interested person... Brr." - I flinched. - Oh, maybe I'll tell everything at the wedding, where everyone will be? - I asked with feigned hope in my voice. I'm certainly not going to do this.

Sophie gave a vague shrug, leaving the decision to me and clearly still in shock at what she heard.

\- And how long are you going to... - After she finally had pulled herself together, she looked at me closely.

\- Stay here? No idea. Probably until Donna kicks me out. By the way, you have her look. Ugh, literal goosebumps, - I finished my water, put the glass on the table, and feigned to have a little tremor.

\- Thanks, I guess. - Sophie smiled faintly. - You know, it's quite hard to take it adequately, - said the girl, not looking at me, and crushed a napkin in her hand.

\- I understand, - I put my right hand on top of her left hand, which was lying calmly on the table, - I still sometimes wonder how well your mother took everything. Moreover, she was always kind and polite to me. Also, she's very patient. - I laughed softly, covering my lips with my left hand.

\- She is, - Sophie finally smiled broadly, and I breathed out quietly. Only now I realized that I was a little worried about her reaction to all events. Still, the girl clearly took over not only the beauty of her mother but also a kind heart.

\- That's why I even gave her a nickname: Angel, - I smiled with satisfaction, closing my eyes for a moment from the memories of how sweetly the woman was embarrassed and how, for a moment, her eyes lit up like little stars every time I addressed her like that.

\- Really? That's very sweet, but it is surprising to me that she agreed. She doesn't really like nicknames, although it definitely suits her, - the blonde squeezed my hand with her free right in gratitude. - I am delighted that you were able to see eye-to-eye with my mom. I know she will never admit it out loud, but she's really lonely when I am away. So, I have always tried to write her letters as often as possible. Now I can save on paper. - Uttered the girl with joy in her eyes and amusement in her voice.

\- Then your letters must be twice as long. - I answered in an instructive and serious voice, and we both laughed. Finally, Sophie let go of my hand, and I crossed them over my chest.  
Even though my nature was quite sociable and easily contacted strangers, I still needed personal space. Which is ironic, because sometimes I would easily neglect someone else's personal space.

\- Well, I hope you introduce me to your fiancé later tonight. - After I had winked at her, I got up from the table and collected the dishes. - I promised to help Frank move old things and furniture to the barn. Everything that we will try to fix with him some other day, - I answered the questioning look of the small version of Donna. - I'll go to the beach before dinner if you want to join me. - And after saying goodbye, I went to one of my favourite places of pastime - the kitchen.

When I glanced over my shoulder, I saw that my interlocutor was watching me thoughtfully. But as soon as she noticed my questioning raised eyebrows, she smiled and turned her gaze to a nearby bar.  
I shrugged my shoulders and continued on my way, whistling another unobtrusive melody that I heard the day before yesterday when I spent another evening in Donna's company.

Sophie and her fiancé appeared on the beach a little later than me. And one could tell that the guy he had heard the story not only from his bride but also from residents. For whom I was something like a kind, hardworking ghost. Who appeared out of nowhere but is quite efficient.

He had a wide grin on his face as I extended my hand in greeting. Instead of a handshake, he squeezed me in a bear hug.

\- Sky. - Said the blonde, half-indignant, half-embarrassed, but a gentle smile appeared on her lips. I rolled my eyes. This couple is perfect for each other.

\- It's not a ghost. - Sky laughed after he had finally released me. I was just happy that I was able to calmly breathe in the air deeply.

\- Ahem, hello to you too, werewolf, - I stretched my arms and back a little. - Now I know that I need to take up some sport. Otherwise, I won't even be able to fight off men. - The three of us laughed, and by mutual agreement, we went into the water. Time remained an hour and a half, and we still needed to dry a little or, perhaps, even sunbathe. Well, at least, in summer the sun went down later, and there was a real chance to catch up on everything before it gets colder.

Even if in my imagination this pair turned out differently - in the film I didn't really like them as characters - but in real life, they were much nicer and more fun. Probably, this was due to the fact that I had not communicated with people my age in a while and had managed to miss the mischief and spontaneity of youth.

That's what I didn't like about being an adult. People are becoming more withdrawn and rarely allow themselves to relax. They are always more careful about what they do and pay more attention to what they say. Not that it's a bad thing. Quite the opposite, in fact. But most of the people I've met have clearly overdone with moderation. Or I'm just not old enough to step into that.

Maybe that's why Donna and I quickly hit it off. Because - despite all the responsibility for her daughter and the hotel which lies on her shoulders, despite the difficulties in her life - woman remained kind and open to everything new. And she never denied herself reasons to have fun or relax.

In fact, this is probably why the woman with a calm and poker face ate a sweet omelette the next day, where I added sugar instead of salt. Is it a big deal, if mistook them? - We've all been there. Nevertheless, she deserved to eat an unusual breakfast for my difficult half-hour of conversation with her daughter. Besides, I added just a little bit.

I know. This is probably petty, but isn't the whole point of pranks about cheering people up? Well, they always lift my mood. Especially, if it is the sight of light eyebrows flying upon her forehead after the woman had tasted the first taste of scrambled eggs and chewed it slowly.

Blinking a couple of times, Donna tilted her head to the side and looked up at me. God, what the hell possessed me then to look at her with an almost cheeky grin. Because she ate the whole remaining dish on her plate, without taking intent and unreadable gaze off me. Already in the second minute, I felt terribly uncomfortable. So I grabbed my cup of coffee and managed to hide behind it, from time to time looking up and sinking in blue like the sea on a sunny day eyes.

I immediately looked away, as for some reason, I had goosebumps running all over my body from her gaze. Likewise, I wanted to hide in my room and draw. Draw the sea. Sky. Anything that is as piercingly blue as her eyes.

Glory to Olympus and the Greek gods that my torment lasted only five minutes. Afterwards, Donna calmly got up, washed the plate with the cutlery, and then returned with a mug of coffee that had been waiting there since the very beginning of breakfast. Before she had left, she leaned over from behind me and said with a quiet laugh:

\- Thank you so much for the lovely breakfast. Today it was especially... mmm... sweet. - And Donna left, humming something strangely familiar to me. Well... Some habits are particularly contagious.

Smiling thoughtlessly and looking at the sea in the distance, I sat at «our» table for another ten minutes, until my coffee got completely cold. I drank the rest of it in one gulp and shook my head. - «I hope these pranks of ours will not turn into a long series of pranks and jokes.»

And the glory to all the same Greek gods it did not happen. However, back then, I didn't know this yet. That's why I lived the next two days in fear of retribution. And only then it dawned on me that this should be expected from my peer: from the same Skye, or Sophie, or her friends, who had arrived just the other day and to whom the girl herself recounted a short legend of my appearance here.

Yeah, I've already become something of a local legend, which was both funny and creepy.  
As Donna predicted, everyone who hadn't known me personally yet wanted to get to meet me. So much so that sometimes I had to run in the middle of lunchtime. During working hours, no one came up, as everyone appreciated work and perseverance.

At times like this, Sophie would help me if she was around. She was distracting people's attention, allowing me to hide, well, or at least to politely excuse myself from communication under a far-fetched pretext. For which my nature was imbued with deep sympathy for the young woman. In general, we managed to get along quickly. It was almost as easy to communicate with her as it was with her mother, although with the latter I had, surprisingly, more common interests.

And then I again sat in Donna's room in the rocking-chair. We just finished another lesson of basic spoken Greek, and I was finally able to relax in a day.

Sophie's friends turned out to be terribly talkative, and they had clearly nothing to do when Sophie left for a ride with Sky on the catamaran. So they decided to talk to me.

I never thought that I would meet more clingy people than me. It's not like I was proud that I could be a real pain in the ass... But at least I knew a sense of proportion. Besides, I had a banal empathy and understood when a person was inclined to communicate, and when not.

At least, from their endless chatter - although they talked more likely to themselves, while I was washing the tablecloths - I learned that Sophie had told them about Donna's diary and that she had invited all three fathers.

"Alright, here we go," - my internal clock began to count down until Donna finds out what her daughter has done. I didn't know how to feel. It must be exciting to get into a movie or even a musical and experience what the rest of the characters feel. Thought stories on screen or on the pages of a book were very far out emotionally for me all the time. It will be even more... entertaining and challenging to survive not only on my own but with others.  
Because I already felt sorry for Donna. Remembering how upset she was in the movie... I was really hoping that with my arrival at least something would get easier or better.

But since I decided at the very beginning not to interfere in the events. I kept silent back then with the girl, just like I kept silent while I was sitting opposite the woman in her room and listening to the French song "Parce que tu crois".

When I finally managed to finish the painting, which I've started today, I extended my hands, looking at the creation of mine with a smile of pride. It turned out quite well and even looked alike. A relaxed gaze moved from the portrait to the prototype, who was sound asleep.

I put it on a table with a mirror, where Donna will find it tomorrow. At least, I hoped that she would find and like it. I sighed and put my glasses next to the portrait, and the desire to rest, lean back in the chair, close my eyes and feel relief took over. Painting, especially portraits, helped me to release some emotional tension. As far back as I can remember, I have always put my feelings on paper. If not as a picture, then as a story. Therefore, I decided to become a writer by profession and to engage in drawing as my main hobby.

Also, I have already decided that I will draw portraits of Skye and Sophie as my wedding present. I just need to ask Donna to find their photos in the next few days. I hope I will make it in time. If anything, I'll be a day or two late with a gift. I believe the girl had mentioned that they would only leave in three days, so they could help her mom with cleaning up the remnants after the wedding.

I got up from the chair and stretched my stiff shoulders. Then, turning off the quietly playing tape recorder, I stood to the left of the bed, where the blonde belle slept with a barely noticeable smile on her face. Shaking my head with a grin, I gently straightened the blanket, which slid slightly to the floor.

At that moment, I could feel my blood froze.  
She looked so fragile, defenceless and innocent. Although she had long since hit her fifties.

I pressed my lips painfully together. Though I knew from the start it'll end well anyway, and small trials in life only stand in the way of greater awards, I wanted to isolate her from everyone at some point. Hug and say that everything will be fine in the end. Because I understood that in the next couple of days, she would not have time for me. And for some reason, just this thought made me even more melancholy.

With my hands around me, I continued to stand and examine the peaceful face of the «angel». She looked so much like one at that moment. White linen pyjamas, golden curls scattered over the pillow, which were longing to touch. And which I so wanted to comb and collect neatly in a hair clip, as Donna did every day. Through which I desired to run my fingers and unlink the entwined strands.

\- No. - I said weakly to myself and took a step back, wrapping my arms around my body tighter, and then left the room, glancing at the woman one last time and carefully closing the door.

"I need tea. Mint. A lot of tea. Also, cold shower and sleep." - After I had set clear goals, I went to fulfil them. Because otherwise, I'm unlikely to fall asleep today.

***

I woke up the next day, feeling it was a little later than usual. I couldn't feel the slight fatigue, which had always been there until the very moment, where I could enjoy my cup of coffee. Today, I felt surprisingly cheerful.

First, I went through the bedside table, and then through the bed with my hand in search of my glasses, but I could not find them. Rolling of bed with a groan, I walked across the room blinking sleepily. Realizing that in such a state I would not succeed, I went into my small private bathroom, where I quickly washed up, brushed my teeth and gathered my dishevelled hair into an equally messy bun, from which the hair stuck out in all directions.

«That'll do».

Afterwards, I walked around the room again, focusing on the places where I usually threw my eyepieces. I even looked under the bed. Not a trace of these traitors. Although, I myself am to blame for this, and it is time for me to stop throwing them anywhere and finally get the spectacle-case. With a rag.

But then it hit me. Apparently, I left glasses with Donna. Indeed, while drawing, I take them always off in order to better concentrate on the drawing and so that my eyes don't hurt. And I put them back on when I need to compare with the prototype.

Quickly changing from my new black and grey pyjamas into my favourite sandy shorts and a blue T-shirt, I slipped out of the room to once again bump into someone.

\- Not a hallway, but a meeting place, - I muttered, rubbing my bruised nose. A tall brunette, with her back to me, turned around on heels and examined me with interest and surprise from my bare toes to the top of my head. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. I've known this look too well in the last two weeks.  
Behind her was a small, just below me, dark-haired woman with whom Donna was talking. Until my epic arrival.

They obviously appeared here quite recently, since Sheridan, haven't had the habit of talking for a long time in the corridor. I know that, because it is terribly inconvenient - you have to stand all the time. Well, either I didn't know anything about these habits.

\- Good morning, everyone. - I involuntarily yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. Then I nodded as a greeting to every woman on the floor - Tanya, Rosie, Donna. By the way, can I come over for a minute? I think I left my glasses at your place yesterday. I couldn't find them at mine.

Sheridan took my treasure out of her breast pocket and held it out with a smile. I gratefully took my glasses and was finally able to get a good look at Donna's best friends.  
Well, they looked the same as in her photographs, and about the same as they looked in the movie. If memory serves me right.

\- Thank you for the portrait. It turned out really great. - I shyly smiled and shrugged. But then I was visited by just a brilliant thought, so I raised a sly glance at Donna.

\- Not at all, but you will tell Rosie and Tanya, - I pointed to the silent women, who watched us with interest, - an interesting story. And I'll go and help Maria with lunch. I understand, everyone except me has already had breakfast, - and, waving to the women, I headed out of the building. Unable to resist, I winked at Donna for last, who shook her head.

Coming down to the ground floor, I heard Tanya's muffled voice, teasing her old friend:

\- Are you having a midlife crisis, dear? - I quietly laughed at this, imagining the surprised expression on the woman's face from such a question. Then I also heard Rosie's voice. She asked to show the portrait we were talking about, and I felt a slight inner lift from the fact that Sheridan liked my little gift. The only payment for which was an explanatory conversation.  
I think that soon not only me but also Donna will learn the whole story in detail by heart. Although there is not much to learn.

Also, why are people not interested in anything else? Like the mating season for sharks or crocodiles. That sounds like a very fascinating topic to me.

***

I wish I could say that I was bracing myself for the moment of the unexpected appearance of three of Donna's exes, but I wasn't. Having then decided for me an act of non-interference, I just continued to do the things that I had done before. Moreover, with the arrival of guests and the approaching "Day X", the amount of work has also increased.

So, it came as a shock to me when, two days after meeting the full band of Dynamos, I found Donna sitting cross-legged on the bed and mindlessly staring out the window. Slight redness around the eyes indicated that until recently, the woman was crying.

Quietly closing the door behind me and leaving my sandals next to it, I carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and put my right hand on the woman's knee. I already figured out what happened.

When Sheridan, with a heavy sigh and barely visible trembling lips, turned to me, without hesitation, I sat closer and pulled her by the shoulders, trying to provide warmth and consolation. Sitting comfortably at the head of the bed, I continued to silently and barely noticeably run my fingertips along her back. Personally, it made me always feel better.

After a while, I noticed that the woman's slight trembling had passed, and her breathing became more even.  
Removing a couple of strands of her hair that had climbed over my face, I whispered, trying not to disturb the peace that reigned in the room:

\- You can tell me whenever you're ready. - I bit my lower lip, feeling the returned and awakening inside me desire to protect my dear person. I never thought it would be so difficult to accept other people's tears. Other people's pain and suffering. After all, I myself never understood the heroes of the books, who always sympathized with the grief and needy people.

The woman grabbed my hand, after I had tucked all the strands behind her ear, and looked up at me piercingly. "It is high time to ban such gazes. They are simply creepy in their understatement and incomprehensibility. And also, in the power that is hidden in them, in those heavenly eyes."

\- You had to know… - And although it was not a question, even though she didn't say what she meant, I closed my eyes and nodded weakly. I was afraid that now there would be condemnation because of my omissions. I was worried that she would drive me away. Even if it was stupid of me to think so.

\- Just as I thought. - A whisper tore me out of my thoughts. My gaze dropped to the top of the head on my shoulder. Donna was looking at the table with the mirror in front of the bed. I also decided to understand what has caught her attention. To my own surprise, I noticed my own picture, framed, next to photos of Sophie and Donna herself.

\- Donna, I'm genuinely sorry, but I don't think it's in my power. I cannot change the course of things that were predicted to happen. - Having slightly pushed the woman, I freed my numb leg from under me and sighed with relief. Talking the talk, but I needed legs.

\- Unfortunately, - barely audible snorted mademoiselle and also made herself comfy. Only, unlike me, who was half-laying on the bed, Sheridan settled on me. However, I cannot help but admit that lying on me is quite comfortable. A good friend of mine from a past life has always noted this.

\- Right, - I said, slightly pushing the woman away from me and getting out of bed, - you'll make yourself comfortable for now, and I'll go and make your favourite tea. Well, as a reward, you will tell me later how you managed to get to know these... guys. And, of course, funny and spicy stories! I just have to hear them. - I waved both hands, grinning broadly and hoped that this would help Donna will return to a more receptive and optimistic frame of mind.

When I saw a faint smile on her face, I smiled even wider, although I did not think that my facial muscles would approve of this exercise tomorrow.

Following my example, Sheridan got out of the still made bed and, grabbing her snow-white pyjamas, walked past me into the hallway, where there was a separate bathroom that had a shower and bath. Passing me, the woman shook her head.

\- You know, there's something very odd about this whole situation. I usually look after my daughter like that. But now, you take care of me. And it makes me feel like a child, watched over by my own mother. This is despite the fact that I am more than twice your age.

\- I don't think it makes any difference, - I shrugged, following her down the corridor, - not only parents have a desire to cheer up and support other people. Everyone deserves kindness and care. I don't think there is a discrepancy in whoever provides it. - We stopped near the bathroom door.

\- Maybe you're right, - she tilted her head to her right shoulder, - maybe it's just odd for me, since...

\- Don't, - I said quietly, shaking my head. - I think I know what you could say, and I don't want to open up old wounds. But suppose you yourself ever wish to discuss this topic. In that case, you know, I will always be ready to listen, - I closely looked into her face, which became slightly more relaxed.

\- Thank you, - the blond beauty whispered almost inaudible with her lips and disappeared behind the bathroom door. I leaned my head against the cold surface and closed my eyes.

"Why are conversations getting harder and tenser each time? Why are such topics popping up? Why can't we go back to the ease that was a week ago?"

\- Don't be ridiculous, Lillian, - I muttered to myself and began to descend the stairs, which had sixteen steps and which I could already walk with my eyes closed because of the frequency of my evening trips to the kitchen.

Although I wanted that carelessness, I understood that it exists as long as people are not familiar. And it returns only after they already know each other well. And we... Well, we have known each other for only some miserable three weeks. What could have been done in these three weeks when you are busy all day?

By the time I returned to the room with two mugs of tea, Donna was already in bed with a book in her hands and was wearing glasses for reading. I carefully put the hot like-the-centre-of-the-sun tea next to her on the nightstand, and mine on the other. I climbed onto her bed and hugged her from behind, allowing her to lean comfortably on me.

After taking a couple of sips of throat-scalding tea from my favourite large blue mug and putting it back on the nightstand, I began stroking the woman's forearm with my right hand and playing with a few strands of hair with the other. Without even noticing it. Only the next morning I will understand that that night I was doing quite calmly what had made me run away from the same room a couple of days ago, almost at the speed of sound.

For a while, we sat in silence, and I just enjoyed this pleasant sensation when you hold someone dear in your arms. After a couple of minutes, Donna began to quietly talk about how she met each of the men in a short time. And how each of them disappeared from her life afterwards. Only Sophie remained a pleasant reminder of those times.

Holding my breath, I listened to her every word, every story. And I could not help but note the willpower, courage and dedication of a woman who was able to single-handedly give birth and raise a daughter, while simultaneously running a business on a small island where mostly only locals lived. Which, of course, affected income, but what still could not break... the woman? No. Goddess next to me.

The stories about Harry, Bill and Sam were followed by funny little stories from Sophie's life.  
Once, according to Sheridan, she brought a fish that was still alive from a fishing trip, she had done with Frank and said that she wanted to make it her pet. Half a meter long. And harmful.  
Donna, in her own words, had almost a heart attack back then. She wondered for a long time how a man could not understand that this subspecies of fish, which are called snakeheads, should be immediately disposed of.

After a while, according to my internal clock, I could tell that it was approaching two in the morning, Sheridan finally fell asleep. I yawned widely and rubbed the back of my hand over my eyes. Squeezing my neck, I was about to get up when I heard a gentle knocking on the door.

I froze for a moment, listening attentively. Because first, I thought I had imagined it due to my urge to get some sleep, but then the knock happened again. I felt a little panic since I didn't know what to do. After all, this is sort of not my room, and the visitor clearly did not come to me. "But if it's something urgent?" Having weighed all the pros and cons, I spoke quietly, hoping that would be heard:

\- Come in, - at first, I thought that person behind the door either did not hear me or, without waiting for an answer, had already left. Although, the door quietly opened a few seconds later and a girl with a familiar blond hair slipped into the room. Her strands became even lighter when the light of the moon from the window fell on the girl.

Putting the glasses that laid under my hand back on my nose, I looked inquiringly at Sophie, who silently took a rocking chair and put it next to the bed on my side. Sitting in it, she raised a frustrated, worried look at me. At least the latter was readable from her bitten lip. This bad habit she took completely after her mother.

\- I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about it. I didn't want mom to learn it that way. I didn't expect that she would find out about them almost immediately, - Sophie squeezed the edges of her blue nightie with her fingers, - I wanted to talk to you, but you weren't in the room, and I thought that you might be at moms...

\- I get your point, - I nodded, involuntarily hugging the woman a little tighter, - but Soph... You are already an adult, without two days married girl. You should've realized that if you arrange them in a hotel, under Donna's very nose, she will sooner rather than later discover them. You know how she is. She has a unique nose for drastic and unexpected changes in life.

\- Yes, but I was hoping... - She said a little louder, but immediately stopped talking when the woman in my arms slightly moved. We both fell silent, but Donna just turned on her right side and, hugging my right arm, stopped moving again. - I wanted to tell her myself. To surprise her, - the girl lowered her face into her hands and sighed heavily.

It was then that I realized that I could safely retrain as a family psychologist. Since I listened to family problems with calmness and understanding from the second representative of the Sheridan clan in the last three or four hours.

\- I thought she would be delighted. That, maybe, she will say who my father is since I myself couldn't understand it.

\- Will be delighted to see three exes in one place? - I couldn't hold back a smirk and my eyebrows which flew up on my forehead - Who abandoned her? I would have immediately told such people they can go to hell, but, thank God, I had only one boyfriend, and we broke up quite peacefully with him.

\- Only one? - Sophie looked at me with wide eyes. I shrugged my shoulders, not seeing anything surprising in this.

\- Well, I also dated one girl: by the way, she left me for another, even without any explanation. It was hurtful. Likewise, I met a guy fifteen years older than me, and I think everything was slowly going towards a relationship. Nevertheless, I moved here long before I seriously thought about it. Well, now it doesn't matter anymore...

\- Okay, - she put hands around her obviously chilled shoulders and threw back the thick hair that had fallen on her face, - I hear you, - Sophie rubbed face again, and then looked at her mother. The latter was lying with her back to the young woman. - But you know, they all seem pretty nice and cute.

\- Can imagine it. - I raised my eyebrows expressively.

\- Oh, right... You...

\- Yes. Yes. I know everything. - Unable to resist, I yawned widely and continued. - But don't worry. I only know until the wedding night. Afterwards, we will be on equal footing.

\- And won't you disappear right after? - The girl asked quietly, crossing her legs underneath her since it was quite chilly at night, even inside the building.

\- Hardly. What would then be the point of my appearance here? - This was probably the most frequently asked question by me lately. I lowered my eyes to the blond top of the head, which quietly and peacefully continued to snore next to me.

\- Well, my mother has become much happier, - I smiled with the tips of my lips and shook my head with a slight sigh. First, I turned my head to Sophie, and then several times looked from one woman to another. My eyes rolled back involuntarily.

\- Fine. I admit. Not really. - Blond woman clasped her hands on her lap. - But I can see the difference. She's still my mother, and I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did...

"Hallelujah! Finally, we got back to the topic of interest to me." - Not that I did not respect and appreciate such quiet moments, not only with Donna, but also with Sophie, but this problem demanded a quick solution. Since the desire to sleep won me slowly over.

\- Then talk to her about it. I think it's the only decent thing to do in this case. - I held out my free left hand to her, which she squeezed in gratitude.

\- Tomorrow. - The girl bit her lower lip and looked at me with concern in her eyes, - I'm worried that mom will be angry if she finds out that I invited them here when I found out about them in her diary.

\- Though lesson for the future: do not snoop in other people's things and diaries. Personally, I led mine with the hope and confidence that my secrets would remain with me, - the girl released my hand and leaned back into the chair with a soft groan.

\- I know. Skye already explained that to me. Five times. And I realized how wrong I was.

\- Well, your groom won't ever put you in harm's way, - I winked at Sophie, grinned and wagged my eyebrows. The blonde laughed shyly, but then, unable to resist, yawned widely.

\- But I don't think there's any point in you worrying, - we returned to the interrupted conversation, - I'm sure that she will understand and forgive your slightly reckless escapade. She loves you deeply.

\- And so do I, - Sophie said quietly, glancing at her mother. I also looked at her.

\- Then, don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. - I could not hold back my impulse and lightly touched with my lips the hair of the older woman just above the ear, - Everything will be fine. - this was spoken in a barely audible whisper.

\- I believe you. - the girl said after a minute of a little awkward silence for me, and I imperceptibly exhaled, as I was afraid that she would say something about what just had happened. But nothing followed. Hearing a soft rustle, I dared to look up at the girl again, who had risen from the chair and who was looking directly at me, - Thanks. - I nodded. - Good night. - And, returning the chair to its usual place by the window, the girl left the room.

\- Night...

For several minutes I sat still for once in the blissful silence and digested everything that had happened and that I heard during the day. It turned out to most eventful so far for... All the time I spent here. It outdid even my very first day.  
Well, in any case, the day could not be categorized as a bad one.

For the umpteenth time tonight, I looked down, and the corners of my lips spread into a sad smile. Even though I wanted to stay longer, it's better not to tempt fate. I've already overstepped many boundaries today I'd drawn before.

After another couple of minutes, I decided to go to bed after all. However, barely had time to make a small attempt to get my hand loose from the captivity of the warm body, when it was squeezed even tighter. I had to pull a little harder unwittingly, but the result was the same.

To my great surprise, I heard a quietly request:

\- Don't. Stay, please, - blinking and with an open mouth, I looked at the woman, who turned over onto her back and lifted her completely awake, dark like the sea during a storm, gaze to me.

I swallowed loudly and with despair and bewilderment looked at the woman next to me. Who nevertheless let go of my hand and lay down on the pillow next to me, fixing her gaze at the cracked ceiling. Closing my eyes in an attempt to regain my lost breath and calm down, I counted to thirty. Then I opened them again and looked at Donna, who was silently watching me.

\- How much... - I did not finish, staring at the intensive look opposite. I crossed my arms on my chest, involuntarily. - All of it?

\- I'm a light sleeper, especially when I'm not feeling very well. Well, or upset, - Sheridan added quickly, as soon as I was about to ask if she was feeling well.

\- I'm sorry, - I said quietly, pulling my knees to me and wrapping my arms around them. My gaze went to the ceiling. It's clearly lucky today, in terms of attention.

\- For what?

\- That you found out about everything that way.

\- I'm sorry too, but it's probably for the best. I don't know how Sophie could have started this conversation. How would have I. In this regard, she gets that from me. - Donna was silent for a few minutes. - Maybe that's good. I will calm down and absorb everything overnight. I'm afraid tomorrow this information would have been entirely out of place. - We both snorted softly.

Thinking that this conversation was over and that I should finally get out of this room and let the mistress of the hotel sleep for the remaining five hours, I started getting out of bed, but a firm grip on my wrist stopped me.

\- Please stay. - Beautiful woman repeated quietly as I looked down from the door first at her hand and then at her face. It was impossible to recognize anything on her face because it was almost completely hidden in the shadows.

\- I can't. - Whispered with a barely perceptible pleading in my voice.

\- Why? - probably only the insane despair in the woman's voice made me freeze and close my eyes for a moment, making one of the most difficult decisions in a long time.

\- My pyjamas are in my room. I have to fetch it. And also to take a shower. - It felt like my heart was quickly jumping off the cliff and flying back up again, forcing me to breathe in and out more often.

\- I will wait, - once again closing my eyes, I nodded and then slipped off the second blanket, on which I had been sitting all the time. At a good pace, I headed to my room so that I could be back in six minutes.

I quietly slipped under the covers and turned on my right side to meet Donna's eyes, who continued to stare at me in silence. Her lips barely visible moved as if she were engaging in dialogue with someone, but I did not hear the words.

The bright moonlight illuminated her hair from behind, creating a hardly noticeable pearly halo around the woman's head, making Donna some kind of ethereal, but undoubtedly magnificent creature.

\- Good night. - I touched with my left hand her right one that was between us. She caught my fingers and squeezed them subtly but then let them immediately go.

\- Thanks…

"This was clearly my day to take the credit." - I chuckled to myself with a trace of certain light bitterness.

\- You're welcome. - The edges of my lips rose slightly. Donna's face lit up with a soft smile as well.

\- Sweet dreams, Lillian.

Every time she called me by my name, I felt a tremendous lightness somewhere deep inside. Letting out something that sounded like a happy sigh, I closed my eyes and whispered a repeated good-night-wish:

\- Sweet dreams, angel...


End file.
